


Not Wrong

by imaginary_golux



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This should feel wrong.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Wrong

It should feel wrong, Aladdin thinks, to look down at his wife and admire the contrast of blue hands against her beautiful breasts. It should feel wrong, he knows, to watch Jasmine shudder and whine high in her throat because another male’s clever fingers are between her legs, moving as no human’s fingers could. It should feel wrong, he is quite sure, to enjoy bracing himself above his wife and his genie and thrusting so _very_ slowly into her where she is already filled with their lover, while Genie holds her down so that she cannot writhe out of their arms and kisses all her moans away.

It should feel wrong, Jasmine thinks, to splay herself out for any male but her husband – to _want_ any male but her husband. It should feel wrong, she knows, to tease her husband by kissing the Genie long and passionately while Aladdin watches with lust-filled eyes and the Genie’s clever hands tease her into a moaning, whimpering wreck. It should feel wrong, she is quite sure, to lean back against the Genie’s strong blue chest and let him swallow her moans as her wonderful husband pushes so _damned_ slowly into her, stretching her wide and making her ache deliciously and struggle weakly against the Genie’s hands, knowing that she does not want to escape.

It should feel wrong, the Genie thinks, to _want_ his former master and the boy’s beloved, to desire them as friends, as lovers. It should feel wrong, he knows, to pin Jasmine’s lovely body to the bedspread and kiss her for hours, to make her come until she is a limp heap of joy. It should feel wrong, he is quite sure, to enjoy holding her still and kissing her and feeling her atop and around him as Al slides so _frustratingly_ slowly into her, manhood warm against the Genie’s – and it should definitely wrong to make his whole body vibrate and relish the feeling of both of them coming undone on top of him.

It should feel wrong, they know.

But it does not.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wonderful new betas minutia_r and xenjn!


End file.
